Letters to Deku
by Flying Porkchop
Summary: In memory of Japan's number one hero, from his four best friends. [Future AU]
1. Iida

My hands feel heavy, resting on the keyboard of my computer, as though they've been filled with lead. But nothing is heavier than the words I heard over the phone four hours before, a suffocating weight pressing on my mind.

Unashamedly, I cried right there in my office. I wasn't screaming, but it wasn't a composed kind of crying to fall to my knees, gripping the edge of my mahogany desk, breathing in shuddering gasps. Sidekicks must have seen me, but none asked what was the matter.

I swallow, returning my mind to the present. A cursor flashes in and out of existence on the blank document, waiting patiently for me to write. I look out the window, wondering what the future holds for us...heroes, civilians, society as a whole. The buildings of Hosu City seem grayer than before, a dismal fog hanging in the air to match the news. With a glance at the clock, I know the information will be made public within the next hour.

It's simultaneously a relief and a burden to know that I'm not the one everyone expects to take his place; no, that's for someone much stronger than me. Instead, I've decided to offer one of my best friends something else. Steeling myself, I began to type.

 _People of Japan,_

 _I know you have just suffered a great loss. I need not explain, because we all feel it, together. However, now more than ever, we must show those who prowl in the darkness that we are not weakened, but that we are more united than ever before. In order to achieve this end, I have a proposal._

 _Write a letter telling our dear friend Deku everything you would want him to know, and leave them at his statue. There is no doubt in my mind that he will read them all._

 _I will start:_

I bite my lip, the tears pushing at my eyes from behind, stinging. One escapes and rolls down my cheek.

 _Dear Deku,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I'm writing to let you know what an inspiration you are to everyone. We all know that you are always far too humble, so you should hear this!_

 _When I first met you, I wondered what such a jittery person was doing at the U.A. entrance exam, but I quickly realized there was something very special about you. You were a considerate classmate, a formidable rival, and a wise and loyal friend._

 _You told me once that the essence of a hero is to get involved when you don't have to. I know that we will all strive to live by your words in the coming storm, and forever after that._

 _I will not forget to allow my scars to lead me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ingenium_

The cursor blinks at me again, as though asking if I'm really finished. Surely there's more to say to Deku. I manage a tearful smile, imagining Uravity laughing, saying for the hundredth time that I'm much too cheesy. I can see Deku laughing, too, but I know it's because he appreciates even cheesy words when he knows how much I mean it.

I power down my computer, washing up for evening patrol. I put my helmet on, latching it into place.

Time to go.


	2. Uraraka

I touch the tip of the pen to my trembling lip, biting down on the cap. The sun is setting outside reluctantly, as though it is also about to say a very hard good-bye, as though it is difficult to leave the world in darkness. I check my desk again, but the envelope is still there, flap open and ready to accept a letter. The sheet of pretty pink stationery sits in front of me, a blank slate waiting to be filled. The print-out of yesterday's article lies folded up in a corner, tossed to the side but still the most significant piece of paper in the room. Maybe I put it there in hopes that it would disappear.

I take a deep breath, but it shakes. Slowly, I move the pen across the stationery, my curly handwriting more angular than usual.

 _Dearest Deku,_

 _I never thought I'd be writing you a letter like this! It's strange, isn't it?_

With a sinking feeling, I know it isn't strange at all. I should be used to this kind of thing as a hero, shouldn't I? Tears form in my eyes as I continue.

 _We haven't worked together in a long time, but I'll never forget all the wonderful memories we shared together! Thank you for helping me so much over the years!_

There are too many exclamation points, I know. A raindrop falls onto the paper, smudging the letters. Red-orange light peeks through the blinds on my window, the sun still lingering as though it doesn't want to let go. I sit at my desk weighing my next words for what feels like an eternity. Taking a deep breath, I finally begin to write again, my handwriting becoming shaky as I slowly pour my heart out, drop by drop.

 _You always encouraged me, and helped me when you could. You know this already, but you inspired me in a way no one else had or ever will._

 _I remember once, a year ago, I rescued a little girl from the rubble of an earthquake. She just gave me the most beautiful look as I lifted her out, the same look children have when they see you on TV, like she wanted to be just like me one day. That was the moment I knew I was a hero, because someone looked at me the way I used to look at you._

 _Thank you for always going beyond for us._

 _I knew you could do it!_

When I finish writing, I glance out my office window. The sun is gone, but I know it will be back tomorrow.

 _With Love,_

 _Uravity_

* * *

 _A/N: Critique is welcome! :D_

 _Thanks so much for all the support, everyone! I really appreciate it! 3_

 _Next up is Todoroki!_


	3. Todoroki

A lot has changed in the past two weeks, and nothing has changed. There's something terrifying about that.

I sit on my bedroom floor, tucked away in the space between my bed and the wall, hands poised over the laptop. There's no sound but the occasional shuffling of my cat on my pillow and the low hum of the heater. It's quiet even outside, as though the world is holding its breath. The night sky is full of dark gray clouds, obscuring the stars.

I've been sitting here for thirty minutes at this point, staring at a blank document. I read the article and all those subsequent. I read the report one of his sidekicks wrote up, an eyewitness account. And yet...I can't shake the feeling that...

Finally, frustrated, I begin to type.

 _Deku–_

Though we'd spoken less than a month before, I can't find anything to say, simply staring at the blinking cursor. I can feel the weight of the words I want to write clogging up my chest, but nothing comes out. Is it because of the media? They've been constantly asking me for comments on Deku, for comfort in the face of his demise, for statements of intent to fill his shoes. In the space of two weeks, perhaps I've run out of words to say about my old friend.

No, I know that can't be it. I delete what I have, starting again.

 _Midoriya–_

That's it. Slowly, the words begin to flow.

 _I wasn't going to participate in this "Letters to Deku" campaign, originally. I hope that doesn't upset you. You know how I am with words._

They always seem to fall flat.

There's a hard lump in my throat as I imagine his final moments. I clench my fists at the thought, slowly opening them again so I can type.

 _Firstly, I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there with you. Maybe things would have turned out differently. I hope you can forgive me._

 _More importantly, thank you for everything. I've said it already, but I'll never say it enough. You taught me how to be 'Shoto.' I'd never be where I am without your compassion and sacrifice. The world has lost its number one hero, but we'll keep trying to fill the void._

 _I hope I can live up to your legacy._

– _Todoroki_

The words are empty compared to the feeling behind them, but even so, I'm certain he would understand.

I print it out and tuck it in an envelope, but I leave it blank. After a short walk through the foggy night, I arrive at the statue. The metal smiles down at me, and I try to smile back. The letters at its feet are in disorganized mountains of unbridled emotion, spilling over each other in chaos. I'm about to place mine in the mess when I stop, sitting down in front of the piles, my heart aching.

Carefully, I take a letter and line up the corners of its envelope with another, and then another, and then another. I don't leave until all the messages are arranged in neat stacks, ready for him to read.

* * *

A/N: Critique is welcome! :D

And, I'd like to give a huge, huge thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and especially reviewed! You guys are the best!

Next up is Bakugo! He'll be the last one!


	4. Bakugo

**This is the last one, guys! Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, following, and especially reviewing! I can't say enough how much I appreciate it! Don't hesitate to let me know what you think! :D**

* * *

It's late at night. The rain is pouring down as though the sky itself is crying, tears soaking through the piles and piles of letters. I'm standing in front of his statue alone. Everyone else has left.

I clench my fists, cursing under my breath at the metal likeness of his face. I don't have to look up to remember what it looks like.

 _Wipe that stupid smile off your face, Deku!_

I'm not going to write him a letter.

 _Why should I?_

"You weren't supposed to die," I whisper, my voice shaking. Finally, I meet eyes with the statue, but its stare is dead and cold. I don't care who can hear me, anymore. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE, YOU _IDIOT_!" I stomp my foot, water running down my face. "You useless, _useless_ idiot! I have _NOTHING_ to say to you!"

I take in my breath in a gasp. My shoulders are shaking, now. Something inside me is cracking, crumbling, disintegrating...but I don't know what.

 _Just save me again._

 _Like old times._

 _Snatch me away from the villain's hands. Drive me home after a fight at the bar. Nag me to call my mom back. Lecture me about what it means to be a hero._

 _Save me so I can hate you, so I can hit you, so I can tell you how you'll never be anything more than 'Deku.'_

The word makes me feel small. I collapse to my knees, splashing down into the water pooling on the ground.

 _We always took turns saving each other, didn't we? I kept mental score with my blood boiling every time you got a point on me, while you just thanked me or laughed it off._

"SAY SOMETHING!"

The statue continues to smile. I remember when he rescued me from a water villain, a slime villain, a plunge into a river...He might have learned to smile in the face of danger, but he'd never gotten that look of earnest concern out of his eyes. The metal doesn't quite capture it.

" _ANSWER ME!"_

I'm screaming now, wordlessly. The rain drowns out my cries, the water seeping into my body, extinguishing the raging fire inside.

" _Please..."_

 _Just do it again._

We've spent so long chasing each other...Now he's left me to chase forever. But it's not a chase when I'm alone.

 _It was my turn to save you, you know._

That would have been so much easier than what he's left me to do.

I don't know how much time passes before I finally pull myself together enough to leave. It's still dark, and the rain is still pounding with ferocity, hammering against the concrete. I take one final look at his statue, not caring about the water landing in my eyes, because they're already wet.

With the weight of the world on my shoulders, I turn around at last.

 _Goodbye, Izuku._


End file.
